


May as Well Have Some Pun

by Dustbunny3



Category: Left 4 Dead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Puns, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment during a brief respite— or as close to a respite as they get anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May as Well Have Some Pun

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. Written for the "Zombie AU" square on my FemTrope Bingo card. Probably cheating since the zombies aren't the AU, but, eh. Takes place in a world where Rochelle was sent to cover the first Green Flu outbreak and she and Zoey find each other first (and only? Idk).

Something jostles Rochelle's shoulder and she jerks awake, groping for her ax and panicking when she can't find it.

"Hey," Zoey says from the darkness, hand firm on Rochelle's shoulder now. "It's okay, it's me."

Letting out a shaky breath, Rochelle falls back against the safe room wall, reaching to clasp her hand over Zoey's.

"My watch?"

Zoey nods, passing Rochelle her ax. "Told you sleeping with it would be a bad idea."

"Who axed you?" Rochelle mutters, forcing herself to stand.

She smiles just a little at Zoey's answering groan, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she passes.


End file.
